


The Book of You and I

by AnotherLonelyWriter



Category: alec benjamin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLonelyWriter/pseuds/AnotherLonelyWriter
Summary: After you graduated, no one thought they would ever see you again. So what happens when an old classmate bursts into your life and drags the past into the present.





	The Book of You and I

Before

The soft rocking of the car stopped as our labored breath filled any silence. Alec’s warm breath trickled my neck as his tongue traced over purple hickies he adorned my neck with. A smile fell onto my face before I pushed myself off of Alec’s lap and into the seat next to him as a sigh fell though his lips. Neither of us dared to break the silence as we shuffled to find our clothing.

My body turned towards Alec’s as I reached across his lap, my fingers danced around the the fabric of my top. Trying to pull the just out of reach item closer. I felt Alec’s breath catch as he gazed at out position. An unexpected snort came out of my mouth as I finally pulled the fabric.

“I was trying to grab my top” a sheepish smile formed on Alec’s lips as I laughed “Don’t worry, I wasn’t trying to jump your bones.” I pushed the top over my head as Alec stared at me. His raspy voice caused goosebumps to spread across my body. 

“I’m pretty sure you did jump my bones.” his teeth shined as he slipped on his shoes. “I did not!” heat flushed though my face as he teased.

“Oh Alec, I need you right now” Alec mocked a few phrases that may have been said in the moment. “Oh Alec no man compares to you” I laughed and pushed his shoulder. 

“Okay now that I never said.” I slipped on my sandals as I reached for my purse which fell onto the floorboard. 

“Wait” my hand paused on the handle of the car and turned back to face Alec. 

“This won’t happen again, will it?” pain rushed to his face as I couldn’t meet his eyes. Somehow deep down I knew that Alec couldn’t handle the truth. Part of me wanted to breakdown and tell him everything. I could stay in his car and live my life with him. But I would have to live my life looking over my shoulder. Tears hung to the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill out. I reached out caressing his cheek and forced myself to stare into his gemstone eyes. 

“This was just a quick fuck, it meant nothing.” my voice fell flat as I removed my hand as I stepped outside of the car. The winter air made the pit in my stomach worse as I refused to look back to the heartbroken boy. The familiar unlocking of my car chimed in the air as I climbed in, finally allowing the tears to overflow. My hands shook as I pushed the fallen hair away from my face.Through the corner of my eye I could see Alec staring at my car waiting for me to safely leave the parking lot. The soft breaths of my lungs turned frosted as my frozen fingers fumbled with the keys before I was able to start the car.The engine roared to life as I flicked on the headlights. Not knowing what my life would hold,I pulled away from what could have been the only constant in my life.


End file.
